


(i just wanna say) i like you

by kuntenjohnil



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28418634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuntenjohnil/pseuds/kuntenjohnil
Summary: “Ge, someone is giving you a gift! They are definitely interested in you!”“Are you sure they are not trying to give me a subtle message that they want to kill me or something?”___Ten is trying to court Kun. It should be as simple as that. But it gets complicated when Kun is a human, meanwhile Ten is not, and he doesn’t know how to court properly… at least based on human standards.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 28
Kudos: 169
Collections: #KunFanWeek2021





	(i just wanna say) i like you

“Hendery!” calls Ten as he enters their hut, “Have you finished tending the mushrooms?”

Hendery lowers the magazine he is reading, eyebrows furrowed, “Wait, I thought it’s your turn to tend the mushrooms today?”

“No, Hendery. It’s your turn.”

“Ten, it’s  _ your _ turn. Have you checked the calendar? It's the fifth today. Odd days are your turns to tend the mushrooms, remember?” Hendery points at the calendar hung on the wall.

Ten gets closer to the calendar and sees the date he circled this morning.

It is circled on fifth.

Ten grins, “Sorry Heng, I’ll tend the mushrooms now then.”

Hendery rolls his eyes playfully, “By the way, don’t forget to harvest the potatoes today, Ten. I already peeled the corn cobs, so later I can pack them together with the potatoes.”

Ten hums, “When are they going to be picked up anyway?”

Hendery checks a small device hanging on his neck like a necklace, “Sometime in the afternoon, I guess? Renjun didn’t exactly mention the time, but he mentioned that he’s going to pick the corn cobs and potatoes on the fifth-human calendar. He usually picks things up late in the afternoon, so…” Hendery shrugs.

Ten nods, “Okay then, I’ll get the potatoes first. I’ll let you know once I’m done.”

Hendery only waves his hand lazily and goes back to his magazine.

“By the way, Hendery,” Ten turns around right before he leaves their hut, “Where did you get all of these magazines from?”

Hendery points his forefinger to the north, “Remember that small house over there? The small family living there left the house a few days ago, so they threw away their old magazines on their front porch. They had like… a huge stack! You can even read one if you want, I keep them in my room.”

“Oh? So that house is now empty?” Ten huffs, “Too bad, I like that family. Their youngest always visits me every time I tended the brussel sprouts, and she always asked for some very nicely. I usually gave her some, and we had a little chit chat together. I’ll miss her.” Ten pouts.

“Let’s hope that the next tenants will be as lovely as them then,” Hendery gives a little smile, “Now shoo, the mushrooms are waiting for you, Ten!”

“Whoops,” Ten grins before he finally leaves their hut.

  
  


_____

  
  


“So!” Lucas drops one huge cardboard box on the floor, “This is the final one!”

Kun smiles, “Thanks, Lucas. I guess we can rest a bit before unpacking these boxes?”

Lucas’ eyes widen, “ _ A bit _ ? Ge, can we take care of them tomorrow? It’s late and my joints are like… cracking in at least five places!”

“Okay okay, we’ll only start unpacking them the first thing tomorrow morning after a good night’s sleep and a breakfast, then,” Kun chuckles, “So… dinner? What do you want to have for dinner?”

Lucas contemplates for a while, “Honestly, I am too tired to care, and I am sure you too, ge. I think we can just microwave the instant fried rice and call it a night. What do you think?”

Kun nods, “I agree. We’ll just use the attached plastic spoons too, so we don’t have to wash anything after,” He stands up, “I’ll reheat them now.”

Lucas stands up too, “Do you want to have our dinner at the patio? It overlooks the forest, and I think the forest looks kinda pretty at nights like this.”

Kun smiles and nods again, “Yes, you can clean up the patio a bit before we have our dinner there. It will only take around five to ten minutes, I guess. It usually won’t take long to reheat the instant fried rice.”

Half an hour, two packs of fried rice, and two cans of beer later, both Kun and Lucas finally feel full, relaxed, and content.

“Ge, when do you think we can start collecting the moss and algae samples?” Lucas asks after chugging his beer to the last drop.

Kun stays quiet for a little while, “Maybe the day after tomorrow? We have to unpack our stuff tomorrow, for sure, then one of us gotta go to the town nearby to check where we can shop for food and other necessities. Dr. Chang said there is supposed to be quite a decent supermarket around twenty kilometres from here, so I was thinking of checking that out.”

Lucas raises both of his hands in surrender, “You know how I am with directions and GPS, ge. I’ll take care of the unpacking while you go check the supermarket, I’ll be all good by myself I guess.”

Kun hums in agreement before finishing his beer.

The sound of cicadas is the only sound that fills the night for some time after Lucas and Kun finish their dinner, but none of them wants to break the silence. Having lived in the city for almost all of their lives, Kun and Lucas had been used to the hustle and bustle of city life, with the sparkly lights, places that open for 24 hours and 7 days a week, as well as never-ending noises coming from car horns, people yelling, or even from the TV next door.

Now, it somehow feels nice to be able to enjoy the peaceful silence of nature, the kind of silence that you can even hear your own breathing.

(And some cicadas actually, but it’s okay. They are not that noisy anyway.)

“Ge,” Lucas finally breaks the silence between them, “You see that small hut over there?”

Kun squints his eyes, trying to see any hut in the direction where Lucas points at, “The one with the oil lamp?”

“Yeah,” Lucas grins, “Can you imagine that they are the nearest, and might be the only, neighbors that we have?”

Kun chuckles, “Then it gives me a reason to buy some flour and eggs tomorrow so that I can bake them something!” He winks, “Gotta give them a great impression as the new neighbors, right?”

Lucas laughs heartily, “You better make sure that the eggs whatsoever that you buy have a long shelf life, ge, since we don’t know when we’ll have time to greet our neighbors properly. The samples are waiting, remember?”   
Kun groans, “Damn, you’re right.”

“But honestly, ge?” Lucas looks at Kun and smiles softly, “I actually dreamed of living like this after my retirement since I didn’t think it was possible to do it when I am still young and working, so I am actually really happy with our arrangement like this.”

“Yeah, I do think it is the  _ best  _ arrangement actually, like, you get the peace and quiet, and if you miss the city life, the nearest city is just an hour drive away, and we don’t even have to listen to that couple living next door fighting with each other all the time, right?” Kun smiles back, “I just hope that I don’t jinx it when I say that I want to live like this forever.”

Lucas’ boisterous laugh that comes next surely would surprise anyone living in the vicinity (and yes that includes even the poor cicadas), “You better take that back, ge! Or else we’ll see a bear right in front of our porch tomorrow morning, looking at us like we’re their next meal!”

Kun throws his empty beer can at his housemate, “Now  _ you  _ will be the one who jinxes it!”

Lucas motions the mouth-zipping gesture, but his eyes still look more sparkly and mischievous than usual.

Kun only huffs. 

If there  _ really  _ is a bear coming to visit them, he’ll just let Lucas deal with it.

  
  


_____

  
  


No, there is no bear, there is no other animal than some little birdies chirping when Kun opens the door this morning.

Instead, a gentle autumn morning breeze greets him when he walks to his car, and he thinks that good music will be the missing puzzle piece that completes the nice ambience. He then decides to plug his phone into his car audio system and lets Spotify play whatever music he has in any of his playlists randomly.

His Spotify decides to play Vanessa Carlton’s A Thousand Miles as the first song of choice.

Kun lets out a pleasant hum and starts singing as he drives out their driveway.

And he is only singing the third song in the playlist (which is Jay Chou’s Mojito, his most recent favorite song) when he has to suddenly hit the brake.

He  _ almost  _ hit a pedestrian who was about to cross the street.

Kun quickly pulls the handbrake and gets out of the car, “Oh god I am so sorry! Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?” Kun asks worriedly.

The pedestrian in question looks shocked, but he still manages to answer Kun, “I… I am okay. I am sorry too for crossing the street so suddenly… the streets here are usually empty, so I didn’t really check if there was any car coming this way…”

Kun lets out a relieved sigh, “Yeah, I am new here and just arrived yesterday. Oh, I haven’t even introduced myself! You can call me Kun!” Kun offers his hand to the pedestrian to shake.

The man shakes Kun’s hand firmly, “Ten… my name’s Ten.”

Kun gives a warm smile, “Ten, I am so sorry again for almost running you over with my car. Is there any way that I could make it up to you? Is there somewhere you need to be? Maybe you need a lift?”

Ten smiles back, “It’s okay Kun, my house is just nearby, so I can walk there. I already forgive you, don’t worry.”

Kun nods in understanding, “Okay then, I guess… I’ll see you around?”

Ten nods cutely, “Yes, I’ll see you around, Kun!”

“Have a safe walk back home, Ten!” exclaims Kun right before he gets into his car and continues his journey to the supermarket.

And he only realizes when he’s about to arrive at the supermarket that he forgot to ask Ten’s phone number.

  
  


_____

  
  


“Ten!” Hendery shouts in excitement as Ten enters their hut, “Do you remember that small house in the north that we talked about a few days ago?”

Ten stands still as he tries to remember, “The one where you got your magazines from?”

“Yes!” Hendery exclaims happily, “It is now occupied!”

“Yeah, I know,” Ten says as he puts his gloves on - the cabbages are waiting to be harvested this time around, “I accidentally met one of the occupants just now.”

“Oh really? How are they like?”

Ten doesn’t answer Hendery’s question. Instead, he asks him back, “Can I borrow your magazines later?”

Hendery frowns, but he nods nonetheless, “Uh... sure? What do you need them for though?”

Ten opens the door to their backyard garden, then he turns around to take one last look at Hendery and grins, “I want to know if any of those magazines can teach me how to court a human.”

  
  


_____

  
  


_ 20 Perfect Gifts for Your Lover 2010: _

  * _Food gift. Well, these days, who doesn’t love food?_



“Ge.”

“Hm?”

“I think I am seeing something on our porch table.”

Kun peeps his head through the kitchen entrance, “What kind of  _ something _ ?”

Lucas squints his eyes from where he sits in the dining room, “I am not sure… it looks like... a wrapped something?”

Kun turns off the stove and emerges from the kitchen, “Okay, we’ll take a look together.”

It is indeed something that is wrapped in brown paper to be exact. There is “TO: KUN” written on the paper as well.

“Were you expecting any package, ge?” asks Lucas.

Kun shakes his head.

Lucas lifts the wrapped package slowly and weighs it in his hands, “It’s quite heavy, ge… and it feels like… a bowl?” 

Kun frowns, “A bowl?”

“Yes, quite a heavy bowl… And I think there is something inside the bowl as well…” Lucas slowly unwraps the package.

“Whoah whoah  _ wait _ ,” Kun steps back, “Are you sure you want to open that?”

“Well,” Lucas shrugs, “That’s the only way to find out, right? You can stay inside if you’re scared that this is a bomb or anything like that ge, but I don’t think it is though.”

Kun takes another step back, then signals Lucas to unwrap the package. Lucas continues unwrapping the package and throws away the brown paper that wraps a grey-colored bowl made of clay. He then lifts the bowl to inspect the content more clearly.

His eyes suddenly widened.

“Lucas… what is that?” Kun asks softly. He can’t really see the content of the bowl from where he stands.

“Ge… maybe you have to come here if you want to see,” answers Lucas just as softly.   
Kun gulps, but he still takes small, slow steps to get closer to the bowl. At first, he sees some lettuce, then slices of tomatoes placed neatly surrounding the rim of the bowl, like they’re meant to be put as decoration for the main dish right in the middle. Kun gets even closer, and he can finally see the main dish that is meant for him.

One huge, meaty, grilled  _ forest rat. _

Kun screams.

(“Ge, someone is giving you a gift! They are interested in you!”

“Lucas Wong, nobody, I said  _ nobody _ , will give a forest rat to anyone they are interested in! Are you sure they are not trying to give me a subtle message that they want to kill me or something?”)

  
  


_____

  
  


  * _Nice clothing will never get old, especially if it shows that you care about them, like warm clothing for the winter._



“Ge!” Lucas calls from where he stands near the glass window, “Your secret admirer is sending you something again!”

Kun groans from the kitchen, “Is it wrapped?”

“Yes, but it is placed in a woven basket this time around.”

“Then throw them away! No need to unwrap it!”

“But ge!” Lucas whines, “I want to know what they give you this time!”

“Then you see it! I don’t want to see it!”

“Are you sure, ge?” Lucas asks mischievously as he opens the front door, “You sure you’re not curious even for a bit?”

Kun doesn’t answer, but he suddenly follows Lucas outside.

“Honestly ge,” says Lucas as he inspects the woven basket, “I don’t care whatever it is inside, but I want to keep this basket. This makes a pretty good laundry basket, don’t you think?”

Kun waves him off, “Do whatever you want, it’s yours.”

Lucas lets out a little ‘yeay’ before he slowly unwraps the brown paper - again, with another ‘TO: KUN’ written on it - which then reveals its content.

A thick pile of beautiful, brownish red-coloured fox fur.

“Holy fuck, ge!” Lucas raises his eyebrows as he unfolds the pile, “This shit is damn expensive! You can even make two fur coats out of this for the both of us, then we can sell the remaining fur and get some good money!”

Kun furrows his eyebrows, “Why are they giving me like… fur? As in, pure fur?”

Lucas shrugs and folds the fur back again, “Winter is coming soon, ge. Maybe whoever is courting you thinks that it is sweet to give you this? So that you can stay warm?”

Kun’s heart makes a little tingle in his chest.

“Come, let me see,” Kun takes the pile of fur in Lucas’ hands then unfolds and inspects it.

Then he screams as he drops the fur to the floor.

(“Now what, ge???” 

“There is blood! It’s a bloodied fox fur! Oh my god this person is really out there to kill me! It’s another message from them, I am very sure of it!”)

  
  


______

  
  


  * _A bouquet. Whatever kind of bouquet, you name it, from the classic and conventional flower bouquet to modern chocolate bouquet, they’ll definitely love it._



Kun wakes up earlier than usual this morning. He really couldn’t sleep well last night because of the fox fur incident. Lucas still convinces him that the blood on the fox fur was because Kun’s secret admirer didn’t clean it thoroughly (“Maybe they are amateurs, ge! They only had a good intention of giving you a fox fur because they wanted you to stay warm, but they didn’t really know how to clean the fur, it’s quite difficult to rinse the blood out of it, you know!), meanwhile he is still very much convinced that it is another hidden message, something like  _ ‘I’ll kill you like how I killed this fox’. _

Kun shudders.

Kun is still sitting on the kitchen island and thinking who in this forest could possibly have any intention to kill him when he suddenly hears something rustling coming from their porch.

_ Shit. _

_ Is that a bear? _

_ Ma, I don’t want to die yet! I haven’t even had my coffee. _

Kun quickly searches for something near him that can be used as a weapon.

_ Aha. _

_ A blow torch it is. _

_ Let’s hope bears are scared enough of being brûlée-d. _

Kun walks slowly to the front door, trying so hard to not make any noise as he is afraid that it would activate the fight-or-flight responses of whomever (or whatever) is at the porch right now. Kun opens the door just as slowly to avoid any creaking sound, but the small gasp he lets out after he sees someone putting another basket on the porch table finally gives it away.

“...Ten?”

Ten jumps slightly in surprise and his eyes widen as he turns around to see the person who calls his name.

“H-hi, Kun…? Why are you awake so early?”

Kun doesn’t answer Ten’s question, “Were you… the one who put the last two packages for me?”

Ten scratches his head, “Y-yeah…” he answers bashfully, “Do you like them?”

Kun is still trying to formulate a safe, non-offensive answer when Ten suddenly continues, “For the first gift, I actually wanted to give you grilled chicken at first, but I couldn’t find any chicken around! I was about to give up, but then I saw a huge forest rat passing by my garden, and it was sooo huge! So I thought maybe I could replace chicken with that?” Ten explains excitedly, “Then for the second one, because it’s usually getting colder around this time, and I saw some hu- I mean, people wearing nice fur coats on the streets to keep them warm, but I don’t know how to sew, so I could only give you the fur,” Ten pouts unconsciously.

Kun gapes.

_ Wow. _

_ That was such a plot twist. _

“And what about this one?” Kun points at the basket that Ten has been holding.

Ten smiles cutely and hands over the basket, “Open it!”

Kun gulps. 

To be very honest, although now he realizes that Ten actually has sweet intentions with his gifts, he still can’t get used to the level of… bizarreness that this third gift might have, considering the previous two gifts.

But he opens it anyway.

Underneath the brown paper, there are bunches of broccoli and cauliflowers which are neatly arranged and tied together at the bottom using a cotton string.

_ Wait, is this- _

“I know it is supposed to be flowers, but flowers don’t grow really well in this part of the forest,” Ten pouts adorably again, “So I hope you don’t mind getting a bouquet of broccoli and cauliflowers instead? They are fresh from my own garden, I just harvested them this morning!”

Kun smiles as he turns the bouquet around and unconsciously strokes the surface of the vegetables softly.

_ Cute _ .

“No, I don’t mind at all,” Kun directs his smile at Ten this time around, “Thank you for your gifts. That’s very sweet of you.”

Ten finally releases the breath that he (unknowingly) has been holding and returns Kun’s smile just as sweetly, “I am so glad! This is my first time cou- uhm, I mean, giving gifts to people that I don’t really know yet, so I was so worried whether you’d like them!”

Kun smiles even wider.

_ This man is so,  _ so _ cute. _

“You have been so nice to me,” Kun says as he puts the bouquet carefully back into the basket, “May I know if you’re free this Wednesday evening? I would like to take you out to dinner at a little restaurant next to the supermarket downtown. I haven’t tried their food yet though, have you ever eaten there?”

Ten shakes his head, “No, not yet. And I am free this Wednesday evening!”

“Then… maybe we can try it out together?”

Ten nods excitedly, “Sure! I’d be happy to!”

Kun beams, then he takes the basket, “I was about to make some coffee… do you want to come in and join me?”

Ten has never tried coffee at all before, and he doesn’t know how his body will react to it, but he still nods and comes into the house anyway.

  
  


_____

  
  


Kun was actually planning to pick Ten up, but then he remembers that he never asked for Ten’s number (for the second time, yes), and he doesn’t know where Ten lives.

Luckily, just when he was about to breakdown and regret his own stupidity for ruining his first date with Ten, the man in question suddenly knocks on the glass window next to the door with a wide smile and waves his hand cutely.

First date: not ruined (yet).

“Hi!” Ten bounces a little when Kun opens the door, “Wow Kun, you look so handsome!”

Kun smiles widely - it is always a good thing to let Lucas pick his outfits for any occasion really, “Say the gorgeous one.”

Ten smiles bashfully, “Thank you.”

Kun’s eyes soften, seeing the pink that colours Ten’s cheeks.

_ He is so, so beautiful. _

Kun finally offers his hand, “Shall we?”

It takes around half an hour to get to the restaurant, and the journey is nothing but joyful. Kun picks ‘Love Songs’ as his chosen playlist for the night, and he happens to know all songs in the list so he sings along. Ten doesn’t seem to know the lyrics, but he dances a little on his seat, which pretty much says that he enjoys the songs too.

The restaurant is not that packed when they arrive, with only two or three couples and two families having dinner. Ten points at the seat near the glass window, so Kun leads the way to that seat and he even pulls out the chair for Ten. The menu comes right after they take a seat, and the waitress decides to give them some time to choose the food, so she asks them to ring the bell if they have decided on what they want to have for dinner.

“Uhm... Kun….”

Kun peeks out from the top of the menu and he’s met with Ten’s confused face, “Yes, Ten?”

Ten’s menu is still on the first page, and it seems like he hasn’t decided on what to order.

“Can you help me choose? I… am not very familiar with the food here…”

“Oh, sure!” Kun closes his own menu, “What do you feel like eating? I saw the main courses, and I think the chicken looks amazing, the fish and the beef stir fry look great too-“

“Actually Kun,” Ten cuts him off, “I… only eat vegetables.”

Silence fills the table for a few seconds.

“So… you’re vegetarian?” asks Kun softly.

Ten doesn’t know what a vegetarian is, but it sounds close to vegetables, so he nods slowly.

Kun’s face doesn’t look too happy, and Ten is about to apologize for making things awkward and be ready if Kun doesn’t want to see him anymore after this when Kun suddenly says, “Geez, why am I so stupid…”

Ten blinks, “Eh?”

“I was supposed to ask for your food preferences first before our date, but I just assumed that you’ll be fine with this restaurant and the food that they serve,” Kun rubs his face in frustration, “I am really, really sorry Ten.”

“Hey hey, it’s okay, Kun!” Ten holds Kun’s hands, “I am so sorry for not informing you beforehand too. I didn’t think that it would be… important…”

“Of course it is important, Ten, there is no such thing as something unimportant when it comes to food that you can eat and cannot eat, and also food that you like and don’t like,” Kun squeezes Ten’s hand softly, “So do you have any preference on the vegetables? Anything else that you might be allergic to or you cannot eat?”

Ten sighs in relief, “I eat all kinds of vegetables, and I am good with spicy food. I can take rice and bread too.”

Kun hums in understanding then opens his menu again, “Okay, it should be easy then, let’s take a look… oh, they have vegetarian fried rice here! Are you okay with fried rice?”

Ten has never tried fried rice before, but he wants to, so he nods excitedly.

Kun smiles then rings the bell, “I will check with the waitress just in case the fried rice has eggs in it, and ask them to remove it if possible. Is that okay?”

Ten’s smile becomes even wider.

He really, really likes this man.

“Yes, more than okay.”

(Ten ends up loving the vegetarian fried rice, and he even brings a portion back home for Hendery to try)

  
  


_____

  
  
  


“Ge.”

“Hm?” Kun raises his head and looks at Lucas.

Lucas sits in front of Kun at the dining table, with a cup of steaming coffee in hand, “Since today is our free day and we don’t have any samples to collect for two days to come, don’t you think it’s time for us to visit our one and only neighbour?”

Kun ponders for a bit, then he nods, “Yeah, I think it’s a good idea. I bought some milk chocolates the other day, so I am thinking of making chocolate bao. What do you think?”

Lucas grins, “As long as you spare me a few pieces, then I’m good.”

Kun grins back, “Of course I’ll spare you a few pieces, as long as you help me make it, young man.”

Lucas groans.

Two hours later, twelve mini chocolate bao buns are packed nicely in a container, and both of them finally arrive at the front porch of the small hut located right on the hill near their house.

“Ge,” Lucas frowns, “Do you think they’re home? We’ve been knocking for some time, and I think I knocked the door loud enough…”

Kun looks around the hut, “I think I heard some voices from the backyard…” he then looks at Lucas and points at the small path that leads to the backyard, “Shall we?”

Lucas nods and follows behind Kun.

As expected, they find the occupants, sitting at the long table placed right behind the hut, facing an enormous vegetable garden.

What they didn’t expect is that the occupants are Ten, Hendery, and one slimy, purple creature with six arms attached to its body.

Kun drops the container.

The noise surprises the three occupants, especially Ten.

“Kun, wha- what are you doing here?” Ten walks closer to Kun.

Kun points at the purple creature, “W-what is that?”

Hendery slaps the back of the creature’s head, “Renjun! Human form, please!”

The creature hisses, then it slowly morphs into a blond-haired, gentle-looking man.

“Happy, you humans?”

Lucas and Kun can only gape.

“Kun,” Ten holds Kun’s hand softly, “I think we need to talk.”

  
  


_____

  
  
  


“So… let me get this straight,” Kun places his arms on the table, “So you, Hendery, and your friend back there… are from another planet?”

Ten nods, eyes still rooted to his lap, “All inhabitants of our planet, including me, can only eat vegetables because those are the only things that we can digest. The thing is, the demand for vegetables is too high. Meanwhile, our planet is too small, and we don’t have enough land to grow enough vegetables for everyone...”

“...So you came to earth to utilize the land and grow the vegetables that you all need?” Kun continues.

Ten nods again, “We are scattered all over the earth, and Hendery and I happened to be placed here. Every week, Renjun will come here to pick up the vegetables and bring them to our planet. Hendery and I actually have been living here for around seven years-human calendar, but we don’t really interact with humans, so we are kinda… awkward with human things, as you can see.”

_ Well. _

_ That explains the whole forest rat fiasco. _

“Ten,” Kun calls softly, “Why didn’t you tell me about this earlier?”

Ten bows his head again, “I… I don’t want you to hate me.”

“Ten, of course I will never, ever hate you-”

“No Kun, you don’t understand,” Ten raises his head and looks Kun in the eye, “I was too afraid to tell you the truth because… because I like you.”

Kun is speechless.

“That’s why I didn’t have the courage to tell you, Kun. We are different, very,  _ very _ different, and I am fully aware of that. I always told myself, I even promised myself that I would tell you eventually, but not now because I wanted to enjoy my time with you as much as I can, and I also wanted to prepare myself if you finally decide that… that we can’t-”

“Ten,” Kun cuts him off, “What if I don’t care about all that?”

Ten tilts his head in confusion, “What do you mean?”

Kun takes a deep breath, “The Ten that I know is someone who is willing to go extra miles to get what he wants,” he holds Ten’s hand, “He is also very hardworking, always willing to learn, very sweet, and a very caring person.”

Ten blushes furiously.

“...and I happen to like this Ten too. So,  _ so _ much, that him being not human still cannot change the fact that I fall for such an amazing person, inside and out.”

A soft smile slowly grows on Ten’s face.

“Kun.”

“Yes, Ten?”

“Can I… can I kiss you?”

Kun laughs softly, then he nods. 

Just when their lips are about to touch, Ten whispers, “Kun.”

“Hm?”

“Will you still kiss me even when I am purple and slimy?”

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A little trivia: Renjun likes his purple form more than his human form because having six hands helps a lot while loading all of those vegetables into his spacecraft in one go.
> 
> Anyway, thank YOU so much for reading this fic and finishing it till the end! A special shoutout to Azzy for being my lovely beta! Kudos and comments would keep me going and would be very much appreciated! Oh and you can always scream about kunten with me @kuntenjohnil on [twt](http://www.twitter.com/kuntenjohnil) or [cc](http://www.curiouscat.me/kuntenjohnil)!


End file.
